1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of an image processing apparatus such as a multi function peripheral, a printer, or the like, that uses short-range wireless communication with a short-range wireless communication device, and in particular, relates to a cooperating image processing apparatus, mobile terminal, system, methods of controlling these, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique referred to as NFC (Near Field Communication) for realizing short-range wireless communication has rapidly come to be widely used in smart phones, tablet PCs and mobile terminals. In a specification of NFC, three functions are defined. One is a reader/writer function by which it is possible to perform reading and writing of data for an NFC card and an NFC tag. A second is a peer-to-peer function by which it is possible to perform various data transmission and receiving via NFC. Both have characteristics of easiness and convenience whereby communication can be established with a gesture such as a user touching a device. Also, there are techniques for publicizing to a network a storage area of an information device using a WebDAV (Web-based Distributed Authoring and Versioning) protocol, an SMB (Server Message Block) protocol, or the like. In addition, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-250689, a technique for performing transmission and reception of print data between an MFP and an information device using these protocols is proposed. Also, there is a technique in which, applying the above described technique, a storage area of a mobile terminal is publicized, and scanned data is transmitted from an MFP, and a technique in which information (for example, an IP address) for accessing a storage area of a mobile terminal is received via NFC from the mobile terminal.
However, there are problems with the above described conventional techniques as recited below. For example, when saving scan data from the MFP to a storage area of the mobile terminal publicized using WebDAV, the SMB protocol, or the like, the mobile terminal continues to publicize the storage area because the mobile terminal does not know if the saving of the scan data has completed. For this reason, from a security perspective, this is not preferable for users. In addition, the user his/herself monitoring whether scan data is saved to the storage area of the mobile terminal, and then changing the storage area to be unpublicized, is cumbersome for the user, and inefficient.